


【奇杰】Sex!Sex!Sexy mission!

by erlingshui



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29492679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erlingshui/pseuds/erlingshui
Summary: 是个奇杰在GI里疯狂搞yellow的快活文
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, 奇犽x小杰
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. 第一章

“恭喜二位完成陌生人性爱挑战。”优美的电子女音回响在密闭的房间里。

“Sex mission彩蛋将会在游戏全程中随机触发……”

奇犽愣着地坐起身，呆呆地看着眼前的景象。凌乱的床铺被抓出一道道的抓痕，床上人高潮过后的身体虚软着，听见声音连起身的力气都没有，腿虚虚地发着抖，光裸的腿间一片泥泞，阴|茎带出来一圈骚红的穴肉，还翻在穴口外边，白色的精精液随着翕动被一口一口吐了出来。他黑色的头发汗湿黏在头上，喘着气，鼻腔哼哼出声。

我把他操成了这副样子，奇犽低头看着自己半硬的阴|茎上面黏着的肠液混着血丝，愣怔地想，而我还不知道他的名字。

“滴”

原本空无一物的墙上凭空出现了一扇门，奇犽拉上裤子拉链，跨过身下的人，他走了一半又回头，犹豫地蹲下身脱下外套盖在那少年汗湿的身体上。

“你…你叫什么名字？”黑发少年侧趴着握住奇犽的手腕，嘴唇上带着被奇犽咬出了的牙印，咖色的眼睛注视着他。

奇犽捏住少年手肘的麻筋，迫使他松手，紫色的眸子淬了冰：“这只是个游戏。发生在这里的事情天知地知你知我知，不想死的话就别让第三个人知道。”说完，他冷漠起身，转身就走。

“我叫杰•富力士！”小杰撑起身子，衣服从他的肩头滑落：“下次见面你可以告诉我你的名字吗？”

奇犽回头，看见少年那对被他吮吸得又圆又鼓的粉色奶头，心不在焉地点了点头。

事情还要从三天前说起。

“奇犽，限量版的探险游戏你有兴趣吗？”晚餐结束，糜基鬼鬼祟祟地溜到沙发边。

“什么游戏？”奇犽仰头躺在沙发上，揉着胃，皱眉骂骂咧咧：“今晚这药量是要把我药死吗？”

“Greed island。”糜基打开手机，把资料展示给他看：“念能力者专属游戏，奇犽你天空竞技场打上两百三十层了吧？正愁没有地方继续修炼是吧！不想再待在家里接任务了是吧！不如去游戏里修炼吧！父亲一定会同意的。”

奇犽嘴角抽搐，翻了个白眼：“我看是你自己想玩吧！”

“算了，”奇犽拿过手机，双脚一蹬从沙发上跃起：“正愁没地方花钱，出去玩玩也好。”

拍卖会场，奇犽以接近五百亿的高价拍下最后一套GI，坐在会场左前方的一个有着黑色刺猬头的少年扭过头崇拜地看着他，咖色的眼睛湿漉漉的追随着奇犽的动作，像一只无辜的幼犬。

还挺可爱，奇犽冷漠地走上台提走黑色手提箱，在少年眼巴巴的艳羡目光中走出了会场。

“那我就先进去了。”奇犽戴上戒指进入游戏。原先一切都还算正常顺利，直到他莫名地被卷入到这个名叫“Sex mission”的彩蛋中。

“请玩家在24小时内完成指定的性爱任务，否则系统判定玩家死亡自动出局。”

奇犽头疼地捏住鼻梁，依靠在墙上，和他一同进入这个密室的倒霉蛋正百无聊赖得走来走去，沿着墙壁敲击。

“放弃吧。”奇犽道：“这应该是用念能力建造的空间。设定是密室就绝对会是密室。”

小杰停下动作：“那么设定里24小时不完成任务会死也是真的吧。”

奇犽：“……”

“嗯。”半晌奇犽无奈点了点头。

“那看来只有完成任务这一个办法了！”小杰右手握拳敲了敲左手手掌。

“什么！你知道你在说什么吗？”奇犽涨红了脸跳了起来。

“我知道啊，”小杰认真地点了点头：“我在说完成任务的事情，但你知道什么是性爱任务吗？”

要不是这小子的眼神太过真诚，奇犽还以为他在玩弄自己。

经过奇犽一番支支吾吾的讲解，小杰总算是弄懂了究竟是怎么一回事。

“那我们现在就开始做吧。”小杰站起身利索地拉开上衣拉链，脱下背心短裤，只穿着绿色的高帮靴，浑身赤裸蹲下身拉开奇犽裤子拉链，趁着奇犽愣神的功夫，拨开他的内裤，张嘴将阴茎含在口中。

奇犽喉头重重滚动，像有一把火从他脚底轰隆蹿起，迅速攀爬，顷刻没过头顶。他浑身滚烫，被突如其来的情欲搅得束手无策，他死死按住小杰的头，一时之间不知道是要将性器从湿热的口腔里拔出来，还是狠狠地干裆下这个陌生人的喉咙。

口腔里的性器膨胀起来，快速填满了小杰的喉咙，颜色尚浅的龟头从包皮中露出，马眼涎下腥咸的黏液流进少年的喉咙里。

“咳…咳咳…”小杰将肉棒吐出来，擦擦嘴角的黏液，目不转睛地盯着他：“我没有经验，请问您有吗？”

在这样的注视下，性史空白的奇犽下意识地点头撒谎：“啊，有的。”

在他两腿之间赤裸的少年天真地笑了起来，露出可爱的一对虎牙：“那就拜托您了。”说着他转过身，就着跪着的姿势趴好，塌下后腰，撅起浑圆挺翘的肉屁股，贴近奇犽勃发吐精的粗茎，蜜色的臀部蹭着狰狞的肉棒，性器沿着臀缝滑下去，路过紧致的菊穴，浅浅地插了几下。

动作太过于羞耻，连黑发少年也有点脸红了，他回过头，用细若蚊呐的声音问：“这个姿势方便您插进来吗？”


	2. 第二章

奇犽敏感的龟头蹭过小杰紧致的后穴，被褶皱蹭得浑身一抖。

“去床上。”奇犽眼角发红，哑声道。

小杰乖乖起身，按照刚刚的姿势趴好，下巴垫在白枕头上，脸颊的肉被枕头顶得鼓起来，肉嘟嘟的像个小孩，眼睛一眨不眨地看着奇犽。

奇犽忍住询问他年纪的欲望，操他像是在犯罪。奇犽声音粗哑地站在床边，红着脸捏住自己的阴茎，顶住小杰的穴口：“腰低点，张开腿，我插你的…那个…”他没好意思说“肉穴”。

小杰修长的腿被奇犽掰着分开，巨硕坚热的大冠头划过鼠蹊，挤开他两片浑圆的臀部，插进臀缝里。

光是这种程度的挤压和视觉冲击就让奇犽受不了。他闭上眼睛，放在小杰腰间的手骤然收紧，小杰疼得向后一耸，龟头猛地撞进早已经被奇犽前列腺液润湿的肉穴。

“啊！”小杰一声惨叫，趴倒在床上，“…疼…”他委屈巴巴含着眼泪回头，撅起的嘴角像是在责怪“你不是说你有经验吗？”

“啧，”奇犽心中慌乱，表面上依旧装出一副冷静老司机的模样，扬起巴掌用力一抽小杰的屁股，在蜜色浑圆的屁股瓣留下五根红彤彤的手指印。

“自慰。”奇犽不耐烦地命令。

“啊？”小杰回过头迷茫地看着他。

“我说，撸管。”奇犽换了个说法，侧过身握住自己的阴茎上下撸动，他的耳根红了：“像这样。”

“我不懂。”

“啧”，奇犽的手探向小杰的下体，他浑身没有一块布料，光溜溜的，那只手轻而易举地抓住他绵软的阴茎，捏着龟头，按照自己平时的习惯，有节奏地揉捏起来。

“嗯…”小杰瞪大了眼睛，被奇犽娴熟的自慰技巧弄到失语，短短几分钟，他的身体抖了几下，挺着背僵直，口水从嘴角涎出，脱力地趴倒在床上。

“处男啊，真快。”奇犽嘲讽地一声轻笑，捻捻掌心浓稠的精液，在手指间拉出白丝，浓烈的膻味铺面而来。奇犽居高临下地看着软在他身下少年，小杰还处在高潮的余韵中，潮红从下腹蔓延到双颊，闭着眼睛隐隐打着哆嗦，奇犽才发现少年的睫毛纤长又浓密，颤抖着像一对黑蝴蝶，粉红的奶头悄悄地挺着，两腿间的肉穴被插开了一道缝隙，随着呼吸颤抖地翕动，像一张勾人的小嘴，毫无防备的骚浪样。

奇犽紫色的瞳孔被欲望烧得黑亮，一把将小杰的腰向下按压，对准自己的胯部，不由分说地捞起他的一条腿，握着阴茎就往里插。

这次肉穴松开了些，然而还是进不去，硕大的冠头只稍稍挤进去三分之一，奇犽急得满头汗，小杰呼痛含着泪回头猛地抓住他的手腕，拉到胸前讨好地让他摸自己的奶头：“太大了，进不去会插破的。”

奇犽把他的屁股托举起来，看了看他流着自己透明前列腺液的肉穴，浅色的穴口开了一条细隙，露出里面殷红的嫩肉，有一股淫靡的香气，让他理智全无。奇犽声音哑涩：“腿张开一点，给你插松一点。”

奇犽恶狠狠地盯着，像一个欲求不满的恶鬼，他将掌心的精液堆到指尖，接着猛地将手指插进小杰的后穴里，将那东西用作润滑剂涂在湿热的穴壁上，肠道受到刺激，产出透明的肠液混合着精液，随着奇犽模拟性交的抽插动作发出咕叽咕叽的淫靡声响，小杰双腿间一片泥泞，粘哒哒滑溜溜的淫液从肉穴中顺着腿根滑落。

奇犽迅速抽出手指，握住阴茎对准那个湿漉漉的肉穴，胯下用力一顶。

小杰猛地被一根巨大的性器钉入，紧窄的甬道一下就捅开，昂扬粗硬的柱体像一根被火铸过的铁棍，长驱直入，几乎要把他顶穿了。他目龇欲裂，承受着霸道强势的贯穿，死死咬住床单，发出些断断续续的哭吟，“…嗯唔，痛，痛啊......”

奇犽被他绞得又疼又爽，咬着牙一身热汗，他现在插了一半进也不是，退也不是。肉棒成功插入的部分被骚穴紧紧地吸住，又湿又热，在极致的舒服下，他差点缴械射精。而还露在外面的一半，青筋盘绕，突突跳动。

奇犽的满脑子只有一个念头，他想把这露在外面的半根鸡巴插进这个陌生少年的骚穴里。管他妈的什么任务，道德，他只想操穴。

奇犽松了手扶住阴茎的手，左腿屈膝跪在床上，俯身从后面抱住少年不断痉挛颤抖的身体，鼻尖和嘴唇顺着小杰汗湿的发尖徐徐下吻，耳后，侧颈，接着对准耳朵哈出一口热气，声音低沉：“宝贝，你叫什么名字？嗯？”

小杰被疼痛和情欲冲昏的头脑稍稍清醒了一些，他湿润着眼睛偏头看着奇犽，微微张口：“我叫……”

奇犽抓住小杰肌肉放松的一瞬间，胯下猛地一撞，全埋进去了，小杰顿时脸上刷白，一声也叫不出，双腿发抖就要瘫倒。奇犽压在他的上方，左脚踩住他的小腿，手臂抬高小杰绵软的腰肢，维持着这个动作继续淫靡的交媾。


	3. 第三章

全插进去了，奇犽的脑内嗡嗡作响，阴茎被处男穴湿湿热热紧紧裹住，那狭小的嫩穴里又软又热，因为疼痛不断收缩着，像一张张会呼吸的活嘴，紧紧裹着他的阴茎又嘬又吸。爽得他浑身肌肉微微发抖，皮肤发红。强烈的快感冲击着他，奇犽几乎要怀疑这是一种他从未经历过的酷刑。

丧失理智，丢弃警觉，所有的感觉爆发式的集中在下体的二两肉上，被身下少年的一吸一呼，一松一驰完全操控。

这是奇犽不喜欢的感觉，因为这不符合一个职业杀手的专业素养。

我一定要拿回主导权。奇犽想着下身再次深深一挺，鼓涨的囊带“啪”一声重重地打在小杰的穴口，小杰随着他的深入，咬着床单，抬高腰迎接操干。那根东西又粗又热，像杵火铁，把他撑得满满的，整个人就要涨裂。

奇犽完全不顾及身下人是否能承受地住他汹涌的欲望。他不管不顾地操顶着小杰，一只手撑在小杰身侧，另一只手死死地抓住小杰的腰，形状良好，有着八块腹肌的腰腹用力摆动，就要把小杰撞得散架，前面被疼软的阴茎随着操弄甩来甩去，透明的黏液从马眼中被甩出，有几滴飞溅到小杰的脸上，挂在他的睫毛上。

这是小杰从未体会过的疼痛，不是战斗中从外部带来的痛苦，而是在内部的无止境的钝痛。他几乎要痛晕过去，那根粗硕的巨茎操得又凶又狠，像在打桩，又像一根可怕的刑具，一次次无情又凶悍地钉进他柔软娇嫩的肉体深处，又猛又狠，把他灵魂都撞碎了，化成了一声声溢出口的呻吟。

“唔，别…”他哭得不成样子，贴着脸的那块床单上湿答答的，满是唾液和泪水：“…轻…轻一点…”

然而听见他的求饶，奇犽更加兴奋，发了疯一样地狂干他。

不知道什么时候开始，小杰被顶到的时候小声地叫了一声，下面先是变得温温的，接着就是湿滑，随着奇犽一次接一次的不断抽插撞击，肉穴变得越来越滚烫，渐渐被一股激涌的暖流所代替。惨白的脸慢慢爬上红晕，他失神地抬头看着天花板，随着阴茎的疯狂顶弄，蜜色的圆臀被奇犽的胯拍得啪啪作响，沉甸甸的囊袋撞在浅色的菊穴上，晕出一圈发白发稠的湿滑黏液。

在遇到银发少年之前，小杰连自慰都未有过，随着那根粗物的插入，他像是打开了某种奇怪开关。

“啊，好涨。”他偏着头满足地长呼出一口气，手伸下去，摸到两个人紧贴的私处，奇犽的囊袋又鼓又涨，蓄满了男精。他摸了把顺着臀缝流下去的骚水，全擦在自己湿热的穴口，喉咙里发出急切的欲念，胸膛剧烈起伏，他回过头，眼角擦着一抹艳丽的红：“嗯…好舒服…快…再快点…”

奇犽深吸一口气，沉着声站起身，握住小杰双脚的脚踝，就着插入的姿势将他像翻煎饼一样翻过来。接着把他的腿扛到肩上，腰腹使力，在他肉穴里一下下狠顶着。

小杰双腿大敞，以一种门户大开的姿势迎接狂风暴雨般的操干，湿热饥渴的内襞紧紧绞着粗长的男根，像个出不去的肉套子，一点也舍不得松，又紧又嫩，直嘬得奇犽筋酥骨软，一股浑气穿过脊梁，只冲后脑。

奇犽被夹得眼前一黑，猝不及防地提前缴械，一股股滚热的男精灌进身下陌生少年的甬道深处，奇犽不爽地“啧”了一声，手撑在小杰两边，趁着还阴茎还没有彻底疲软，用力地撞顶，回味着刚刚噬魂入骨的快感。接着他低头狠狠地咬了一口小杰凸起的红色奶头，像是一只狂暴的凶兽，又吮又吸，把那颤颤巍巍的小东西搞得有原先的三倍大，他才松口。

小杰已经累晕了过去，就算这样奇犽抽出来时还带出一圈骚红的穴肉，像缠着他的肉棒怎么也不肯放。

告知挑战成功的广播响了。

奇犽愣了愣，接着低头撩起床单擦干净自己的阴茎，将那玩意塞回内裤，拉上裤链。他才发现裤裆那处已经被弄脏了，摸上去又湿又滑。

水还挺多。他居高临下地看着床上还在微微发抖的少年，心想。

随后给了这个一夜情的对象一句警告和一件外套，奇犽离开了密室。


End file.
